


all around me - PHOTO MANIP

by SunburnStardust



Series: Sinful Sundays [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, Mild Smut, Photoshop, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, Sinful Sunday, dusting off the Photoshop skills, photo manip, rebel captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburnStardust/pseuds/SunburnStardust
Summary: A humble offering for Sinful Sunday after my extended absence.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Rebelcaptain - relationship, rebel captain - Relationship
Series: Sinful Sundays [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210227
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	all around me - PHOTO MANIP

* * *

##  **_all around me_ **

* * *

my hands are searching for you  
my arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
my tongue dances behind my lips for you

this fire rising through my being  
burning, I'm not used to seeing you

I'm I'm alive, I'm I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
thickening the air I'm breathing

* * *

_~Flyleaf~_

**Author's Note:**

> A humble offering for Sinful Sunday after my extended absence.


End file.
